


Don't Hesitate If You Like What You See

by cascades (heartroots)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartroots/pseuds/cascades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin walks in on Donghae and Henry. Sungmin's life is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hesitate If You Like What You See

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is self-indulgent porn.

Sungmin is bored. He has a few hours to kill before his next schedule, so he decides to ask Donghae if he wants to go to see a movie. That actress they both like from that drama Kyuhyun made them watch is in one that came out last weekend, and it’s getting pretty good reviews. If Donghae doesn’t want to go he can always take Hyukjae or Ryeowook instead, but Donghae is his first choice. They haven’t hung out in a while. 

Sungmin opens Donghae’s door, without knocking, and realizes a second too late that he really should have knocked. 

He doesn’t walk in on something normal like Donghae sitting on his bed listening to music or Donghae practicing chords on his guitar or even Donghae watching porn, then hastily covering the bulge in his pants or hastily attempting to stuff his dick back into his open fly (Sungmin has accidentally walked in on that more once). Instead, he walks in on two naked bodies tangled together, sideways on the bed so Sungmin can see them spread out from head to toe. One is Donghae, and the other— _damn_ , Sungmin thinks. That ass definitely belongs to Henry. But maybe partial ownership of it is held by Donghae, if the way he’s digging his fingernails into it while he fucks up into it is any indication. Sungmin just walked in on Donghae fucking Henry. Or, to be more specific, Henry riding Donghae.

Sungmin tilts his head, eyes wide. His mouth falls open as he stares. And stares. Donghae and Henry aren’t exactly secretive about their fuck buddy relationship status, but Sungmin has never even seen them kiss, let alone caught them going at it in any state of undress. Sungmin is about to close his mouth, step out of the room, shut the door as quietly as he can and then go jerk off in the shower before asking Hyukjae to the movies instead when Henry’s glazed eyes settle on him. 

Henry blinks. Sungmin stands very still.

“Shit!” Henry gasps in English; Sungmin knows that word. “Donghae,” Henry hisses and shoves at Donghae’s shoulder. Before Donghae can open his eyes, Henry rolls off of him and ducks down behind him. Sungmin catches the briefest glimpse of Donghae’s cock as it slips out of Henry’s ass, and his mouth goes dry.

“What?” Donghae asks Henry. Sungmin freezes. Henry points from behind his makeshift shield and Donghae glances over his shoulder. He raises his eyebrows when he spots Sungmin. Sungmin, entirely unsure of how to behave in this situation, decides to wave. Fucking brilliant. “Oh. Hi hyung,” Donghae says, confused. Confused, but not embarrassed in the least.

“Uh, I’ll just—” Sungmin starts to say, nearly tripping over his own feet as he backs out of the room. He grabs the doorknob with the hand that isn’t now covering his eyes, two minutes too late. “I’ll just… leave. You can finish what you were doing! Sorry for intruding.”

“Close the door, hyung,” Donghae says firmly. Sungmin is definitely not peeking through his fingers, so he definitely doesn’t see the smooth, pale skin of Henry’s ass, too big to hide behind Donghae’s thigh, streaked with the red marks left by Donghae’s fingernails. And he definitely does not wonder what it’d look like if he added a few bite marks to the mix. (A work of fucking art, is what.)

Oh, right. He was supposed to be closing the door. Sungmin is about to do just that. He is about to get the hell out of there so he can go take care of the pressing situation in his pants when Donghae speaks again. “No,” he says slowly, a sly grin spreading across his face. “You stay inside. And close the door.”

“What are you doing?” Henry hisses.

Sungmin is wondering the same thing. He wavers on the threshold of the door, fingers clutching the doorknob so tightly his knuckles must be white. Does Donghae want him to watch them? Maybe film them? _Join_ them? Sungmin hardly dares to breathe as he waits for an answer. He hopes for the latter.

Donghae whispers something in Henry’s ear. Henry peers over Donghae’s shoulder, considering Sungmin with wide eyes. “Okay,” Henry says finally. A thrill of anticipation shoots up Sungmin's spine. He wonders what Donghae said to coax Henry into it, but finding that out is of little importance to him when Donghae is grinning and beckoning Sungmin over to the bed.

Sungmin shuts the door all the way; he finds it hard to let go of the doorknob. He walks over, stomach flipping with nerves, and watches Donghae pin Henry to the bed, positioning him in such a way that Sungmin can see enough skin to make him dizzy. Henry’s head is very near the edge of the mattress. He keeps his eyes trained stubbornly on the ceiling as Donghae spreads his legs and pushes them up, knees bent. Opening Henry to him completely. Sungmin could swear Henry is blushing. “Don’t be nervous. It’s gonna be so good,” he hears Donghae whisper, nipping playfully at Henry’s ear before he pulls away.

"I can't believe this is happening," Sungmin mutters to himself as he steps closer to the bed. “What… do you want me to do?” 

“Just watch for now,” Donghae says. He sounds quite pleased with himself, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he contemplates his next move. He sits back on his heels and reveals even more of Henry’s body to Sungmin's hungry gaze: the slightly pronounced curve of his hips, the dip of his pelvic bone, and, oh _fuck_ yes, his cock, hard and smearing trails of precome on his stomach as Donghae rhythmically presses the palm of his hand against the base. Henry groans. Sungmin bites back a moan, adjusting his erection through his pants. “Henry was _so_ close to coming before you interrupted,” Donghae says. “It’s only polite to let him finish first, yeah?” Henry squirms, a small sound of protest leaving his lips. Sungmin doesn't know what to say. Henry doesn't seem too happy about him watching, but he isn't asking him to leave. And Donghae clearly wants him to stay. He's torn.

Neither Sungmin nor Henry is expecting it when Donghae enters Henry again, with one swift and well-angled thrust. Henry cries out and tosses his head back, his entire body tensing. English curses tumble from his lips as Donghae fucks him fast and tells him to relax, without giving him a moment to adjust. Sungmin watches as Henry’s spine arches, as he tangles a hand in his hair and tugs and bites his lip and, if Sungmin is correctly interpreting that expression, tries not to scream for it.

He doesn't seem too concerned about Sungmin watching anymore.

“He takes it good, doesn’t he?” Donghae remarks to Sungmin, half-smiling up at him over Henry’s thrashing head. His breathing is heavy, his pupils blown wide and dark with lust. He traces the backs of his fingers along the side of Henry’s cheek, his jaw, down the straining curve of his neck. And all the while Henry moans for it, moans for Donghae to fuck him harder. “Do you want to see him come?” Donghae moves one of Henry's legs, opening him up even wider so he can hit him from a better angle. Henry lets out a strangled gasp. Sungmin goes for the button on his jeans. “Henry-yah,” Donghae says, and Sungmin moans at the sound of Donghae's breathy voice, at the feeling of his own fingers teasing at the slippery head of his confined cock. “Sungmin-hyung wants to see you come. Do you want to come, Henry?”

Henry gives a frantic nod, barely containing a choked sob as Donghae pounds into him over and over and over. “Touch me, come on,” Henry begs, his voice raw with need. Sungmin would be glad to comply, even though the request wasn't directed at him, if he wasn't already touching himself. Besides, he's only a guest here; it would be rude to touch without permission.

“No. You can get there without me jerking you off. Show Sungmin. Show him how well I fuck you, how hot you look when you come without a touch, screaming my name.” Sungmin has to squeeze the base of his cock tight to stop himself from coming in his pants right then and there. _Fuck_ , Donghae has a filthy mouth. Sungmin wants it whispering dirty promises in his ear, wants to switch places with Henry and get Donghae's thick cock inside him. If he was in Henry's place, he'd ask Donghae to bend him over the bed and take him from behind instead, fill him up until it felt so good he could barely breathe. Sungmin curls trembling fingers around himself as best he can inside his jeans and waits for Henry to come as he tries not to. Not this soon.

“Come on Henry,” Donghae grunts, roughly twisting a hand in Henry's hair. Henry whimpers. “Let Sungmin see you come all over yourself.”

Donghae forces Henry's head back over the side of the bed. Henry's eyes meet Sungmin's. They stare straight through him, dazed and half-shut, as Donghae brings Henry to orgasm with just a twist of his hips, his fingers dragging over Henry’s parted lips as he cries out Donghae's name. Sungmin can’t look away from Henry, so gorgeous in that moment: mouth fallen open, hair a hopeless mess, the toes of one foot curling near Donghae's shoulder as his cock jerks and come splatters against his stomach. Donghae uses his fingers to coax out the last few drops of come, even as Henry shivers and mumbles something about being too sensitive. Henry's eyes are still on Sungmin when he opens them. Their eyes meet again, and this time Henry smiles, slow and sure. 

Sungmin tries very hard not to come in his pants. 

“Good, huh?” Donghae pants.

Sungmin's not sure who he's talking to. Maybe both of them? “Amazingly good,” Sungmin agrees on a shaky exhale. His knees feel ready to buckle and he hasn't even come yet.

Donghae bends down and dips his tongue into the mess on Henry's stomach. Henry squirms, laughing a little breathlessly as Donghae licks a strip of his stomach clean. Henry must be ticklish. Donghae, eyes locked with Sungmin's, wets his lips until they're shiny with his saliva and Henry's come. Sungmin shudders and tries to breathe normally. He wants. He wants everything.

“Do you want some help with that?” Henry asks, still upside down. He’s pointing at Sungmin’s crotch. And smirking.

“Yeah, come here Sungmin-hyung,” Donghae says. The way he’s biting his lip doesn’t quite hold back his mischievous smile. He combs his fingers absentmindedly through Henry’s hair; Henry looks content enough to purr. “Let Henry suck you off.”

“He sure warmed up to this quick,” Sungmin mutters to Donghae as Henry, who’s now lying on his stomach, reaches out to unzip Sungmin’s jeans.

Donghae waggles his eyebrows. “He’s always more open to new things after he’s come once.”

Henry smacks Donghae’s thigh. “Shut up,” he says fondly. Then he turns his attention back to Sungmin. Grabs him by the hips and pulls him in so he can mouth at his erection through his boxers. Sungmin sucks in a sharp breath through his nose. His hand lands in Henry’s hair, fingers brushing against Donghae’s momentarily. Henry tugs the waistband of Sungmin’s boxers down over his erection. Warm, wet lips wrap around the tip as Henry’s fingers slide along the shaft. He feels a hand on his arm and looks up, away from the slow stretch of Henry’s thick lips, to see Donghae staring expectantly at him. “Get on the bed,” he says. Henry lets Sungmin’s cock slip from his mouth so he can help Donghae drag a slightly dazed Sungmin onto the bed with them.

Sungmin laughs as Donghae pulls his shirt off over his head. “I thought you wanted Henry to suck my dick?”

Donghae molds Sungmin’s bare back to his chest, holds him still while Henry makes short work of his jeans and boxers. “He’s going to,” Donghae replies, his lips ghosting briefly against the curve of Sungmin’s neck; Sungmin shivers at the barely-there touch. “I just wanted to get you naked first.”

Henry plants his hands on Sungmin’s bare thighs for purchase as he leans in. “It’s more fun when you’re naked,” he confirms, and he smiles up at Sungmin before he takes him back into his mouth. Donghae moves from behind Sungmin to sit on the bed beside Henry, watching him closely as he runs the flat of his tongue along the underside of Sungmin’s cock. Donghae, apparently not content to just watch, scoots closer and takes Sungmin’s cock into his hand. Sungmin throws his head back and moans. Donghae working his length with steady strokes as Henry flicks his tongue against the leaking head is fucking _amazing_ and he revels in it, eyes half-lidded but not closed. He doesn’t dare close them, not if it means missing a single moment of this. 

Donghae’s eyes flit pointedly from Henry to Sungmin’s erection, clearly trying to communicate something to Henry— something that Sungmin is too out of his mind with lust to figure out. He is not at all prepared for both Henry and Donghae’s mouths to be on him at once. The sensation of two pairs of lips pressing against heated flesh, two tongues sliding and tangling together in a sloppy approximation of a kiss over the tip of his cock, is more than enough to shove him over the edge. Eyes shut tight and bottom lip caught between his teeth, he comes hard.

“Oh my god,” Sungmin says when he can breathe again. He opens his eyes to see Donghae sucking come from his fingers and Henry holding Donghae still by the back of his neck to lick a streak of come from his cheek. Sungmin groans, collapsing bonelessly back onto the bed. If he keeps watching Henry and Donghae clean his come off of each other, he’ll have an aneurysm. “Shit, that was hot. You two are… just, _shit_.” 

Donghae puts a hand on Sungmin’s knee and leans over his prone body to meet his eyes. “Thank you,” he says with a dirty smile. He’s close enough for his hot erection to press into Sungmin’s thigh, and Sungmin realizes with a start that Donghae hasn’t come yet. Worse, he hasn’t gotten any attention to his cock since he was fucking Henry; Sungmin was too unreasonably turned on at the time to think about Donghae's needs.

Sungmin feels immediately guilty, but he knows exactly what he wants to do to make up for it.

Sungmin sits up. “Henry-yah,” he calls, and Henry’s head pops up from the foot of the bed. “Get me the lube, please. And Donghae?” Donghae arches an eyebrow at Sungmin, eyes bright. “Come here,” Sungmin breathes, and he buries his fingers in Donghae’s hair and drags him in for a kiss. Donghae’s lips move sloppily over Sungmin’s, impatient as he grinds his cock against Sungmin’s thigh, his hip, his stomach—everywhere in search of friction. 

“Found it!” Henry calls triumphantly from somewhere near the floor. He’s hanging halfway off the bed to reach for the bottle of lube, his ass bent enticingly over the edge of the mattress. How can Sungmin resist that? 

“Hey!” Henry yelps when Sungmin lands a smack on the curve of his ass. He blushes and glares accusingly at Sungmin as he climbs back onto the bed with the successfully retrieved lube.

“He doesn’t like it when people slap his ass?” Sungmin asks Donghae.

Donghae laughs. “Actually, he likes it a little too much.”

Henry blushes a deeper shade of red and chucks the bottle at Donghae’s head; Donghae catches it, easy as his smile. 

“He’s cute when he’s embarrassed,” Sungmin says. Henry makes an indignant noise. “But enough about Henry. You already fucked Henry.” Sungmin kisses Donghae again, teeth nipping at his lower lip as he runs his fingertips, ever-so-lightly, down the hard line of Donghae’s cock. “Now fuck _me_.”

Donghae snatches Sungmin’s hand away by the wrist. Sungmin’s breath catches as Donghae stares into his eyes. “Okay,” Donghae says, his smile sharp. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Sungmin moans, scrambling to do as he's told. Donghae lays the palm of his hand on the beginning curve of Sungmin's ass, moving forward on his knees until his thighs are pressing against the backs of Sungmin's. Sungmin feels a hand in his hair that must belong to Henry, because both of Donghae’s hands are on Sungmin's ass now, fingertips digging into each cheek. When Henry lifts his head up, Sungmin finds his face very close to Henry’s half-hard cock. Sungmin cranes his neck to get his mouth on it, but Henry stops him with a hand over his mouth. “No. Not yet. You’ll make me come too fast.” 

Sungmin laughs. “Think I’m that good, huh?” 

Henry doesn’t respond, which Sungmin takes as a yes. He watches Henry fist his cock, slowly bringing it to full hardness. Donghae touches lubricated fingertips to Sungmin’s hole, his touch light and teasing. The first finger slips in easily. Sungmin bites his lip and waits for more. When he sees the fingernails of Henry’s free hand digging into his thigh as he jerks himself off, Sungmin decides there is something much better he could sink his teeth into. 

“Closer,” he urges Henry, and wriggles forward himself so he can touch his mouth to Henry's thigh. Intrigued, Henry moves closer. Sungmin bites the perfect skin of Henry’s thigh, maybe a bit too hard as Donghae pushes a second finger into him, but Henry doesn’t flinch away. He lets out little sounds of pleasure as Sungmin scrapes his teeth over the soft flesh. Henry moves from kneeling to sitting, lets his legs fall open so Sungmin can get at his inner thighs. Henry bites his lip, working his cock faster as Sungmin sucks hickeys into the sensitive skin, where even Henry’s shortest pair of boxers will cover them—they have to be discreet, after all. 

“Don’t you love his thighs, hyung?” Donghae whispers in Sungmin’s ear as he pushes in a third finger. Sungmin gasps as Donghae works him open on his fingers. “They feel so nice when they’re wrapped around my waist.” 

“Maybe you should tell Sungmin-hyung,” Henry says as he rubs the leaking head of his cock against Sungmin’s mouth, smearing precome over his lips, “that usually _your_ legs are wrapped around _my_ waist.” 

Donghae laughs breathlessly. “I do love it when Henry fucks me.” 

“Yeah he does,” Henry agrees with a cocky grin. 

Sungmin moans at the image of Henry pounding into Donghae with that same grin, demanding he tell him just how much he loves it. Moans at the taste of Henry on his tongue when he licks his lips and the feeling of Donghae fingering him, crooking all three fingers to hit him where it'll make him want to beg for it. Donghae pulls his fingers out and brings them back coated with more lube so they slide in even deeper. Sungmin has to bury his face in Henry’s thigh to muffle his cries, hips jerking futilely in search of friction for his throbbing erection. Donghae fucks him with his fingers, so smoothly. Rubs his thumb against the rim of Sungmin’s stretched entrance and says, “You ready for me to fuck you now?” 

“Oh god yes,” Sungmin groans. Henry chuckles at him, running soothing fingers through his hair as he shudders with want. The head of Donghae’s cock nudges at his entrance. Donghae hooks his fingers into the joint of Sungmin’s hips and holds him in place. Sungmin waits. 

Henry points his cock at Sungmin’s mouth. “Want to suck me off?” he asks. 

Sungmin opens his mouth to say yes, but a moan comes out instead as Donghae pushes in. There is no discomfort, just the exquisite feeling of Donghae filling him up. Sungmin closes his eyes and tries to breathe. He feels Henry’s cock pressing against his lips again, more insistent this time. Can’t blame him for being impatient. Sungmin opens his mouth and wraps his lips around the head. He tries to stay balanced on his forearms as he sucks Henry, but when Donghae starts thrusting, Sungmin can’t hold himself up. Henry catches him as he falls forward, helps him reposition himself so he can mouth at Henry’s cock without choking while Donghae pounds into him. 

“He feels good, doesn’t he?” Henry asks. His touch is gentle as he brushes Sungmin’s sweaty hair back off of his face. He traces his thumb along the curved line of Sungmin’s plump lower lip as it stretches to accommodate the girth of Henry’s cock. 

Sungmin nods. Tears are starting in his eyes because of how good Donghae feels. 

“He’s not going to last much longer, though. I can see it in his face.” 

Sungmin makes a frustrated noise that he hopes Henry will interpret it as, _No, no, no, fuck_ no, _I need to come._

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you when he’s done.” 

Not long after, Donghae’s grip on Sungmin’s hips falters. Donghae tenses and moans and Sungmin feels his cock twitch, his come spilling inside of him. Donghae slips free, flopping back onto the mattress with an emphatic, “ _Fuck._ ” Sungmin nearly sobs around Henry’s cock. He’s so empty he can barely stand it. He pulls off of Henry and gasps in just enough air to say, “Henry, Henry, fuck me now, Henry I _need_ it.” He’s barely coherent as he begs for it, getting up on wobbly knees to crawl into Henry’s lap. Henry’s hands tremble only slightly when he places them on Sungmin’s waist to help him sink down onto his cock. The way is slick with the extra help of Donghae’s come, and Henry gets all the way in with one thrust. “Henry, shit, you’re thick,” Sungmin groans. 

Henry’s lips brush Sungmin’s ear when he asks, “Are you close, hyung?”

“Yes,” Sungmin gasps as Henry fucks up into him. Henry presses an open-mouthed kiss to the flushed skin of Sungmin’s neck, wraps his fingers around Sungmin’s aching cock. Sungmin squirms in Henry’s grasp, lightheaded and too far gone to hold back the meaningless sounds of pleasure he lets out as Henry hits him right where he needs it, over and over and over again. He can barely breathe and his eyelids are too heavy to open, and he’s so close, so fucking close. His hand joins Henry’s on his cock, blindly showing him just how he likes it.

“Sungmin-hyung, you look gorgeous like this,” Henry whispers, and it’s the sound of his voice that ends it all for Sungmin. He lets out a noise between a moan and a sob, forehead resting on Henry’s sweaty shoulder as he comes hard, over his and Henry’s fingers and his own stomach. His body slumps forward and he wraps his arms around Henry to stay upright as Henry gives a few last thrusts and finishes inside him. The way he says Sungmin’s name when he comes, low and desperate near his ear, is something Sungmin won’t soon forget. 

Eventually Henry’s strength fails and they fall back onto the bed, Sungmin landing squarely on top of him. 

“Wow,” Henry says when they’ve both caught their breath. 

"Wow," Sungmin agrees and pecks him on the lips. Henry smiles at him, then tips his head up for a real kiss. With just the right amount of tongue, Sungmin notes. 

“Why did you come in here anyway, hyung?” Donghae asks as he tosses a wet washcloth at Sungmin. He sits cross-legged on the foot of the bed, only an arm's length away; Sungmin admires his naked body while he still can. “Was it something important?” 

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie, Donghae.” Sungmin eases off of Henry’s cock, only wincing for a half a second. He feels a little flustered when he realizes the come that’s dribbling out onto his thighs belongs to both Donghae and Henry. Henry helps him clean it up without comment, although he does look awfully smug. “Then we acted out a porno instead.” 

Donghae laughs and slides forward to kiss Sungmin on the lips. Quite chaste, compared to their last. “We could still go see a movie.” 

“I’m a little exhausted and in need of a shower now, actually. But thank you.” 

“I could use a shower too,” Henry says, scratching at his stomach. 

“You know what? Me three,” Donghae says with a winning smile. Then he grabs Henry and Sungmin by the hand and tugs them towards the bathroom. 

“Can we even all _fit_ in that shower? Donghae!” Sungmin despairs for Donghae’s lack of spatial reasoning and excess of blind optimism. He hopes Donghae isn’t teaching Henry that things like that are possible without incurring a concussion; he might have to have a talk with Henry later about realistic sex practices. He sighs, but allows Donghae to drag them along anyway. They can always take turns in the shower. Two at a time.


End file.
